The changelings furry
by SadHellhound
Summary: After surviving a slaughter of their hive by Queen Chrysalis, Azure and he's little sister Alice must try and live in pony society with scaring anypony or letting those they fall for know their true colors.


A/N hello everybody its time to go to a different story, in a different multiverse of my little pony.

Chapter 1: Survival

The sun slowly began to rise over the wasteland that we now call our home after our Queen tried to revolt against Canterlot. "Azure wake up man the Queen's pissed!" I step away from my window and open the door to let whoever it was in. "Hey man, we need to get to the main hall the Queen is about to kill one of the kids again!" I nod in agreement and run strait down the stairs.

We get there as a child was thrown into the wall. "Stop, Queen!" I run as fast as I could, pushing a small Changeling out of the way of the Queen's large hoof. 'I regret nothing.' I barely roll out of the way looking at her face to see what was wrong with our Queen.

She was smiling devilishly as she picked up another Changeling child with magic crushing its body. 'Oh shit gotta hide gotta hide!' I open my wings and fly up as another Changeling is thrown, but this time directly at me. "Azure, get out of here!" One of the captains flies by me screaming at top of his lungs deflecting the poor child strait to the ground.

I nod and fly out the chamber as a column of green fire shoots behind me. I kept flying with my eyes sewn shut as I heard Changelings being murdered around me. I couldn't fly anymore and crashed into a pile of dead Changelings; I gagged and tried to get out of the pile but stopped as I noticed our Queen right in front of the pile, smiling grimly. "Where oh where are my loyal babies?" I close my eyes tightly as she starts to rip the corpses apart.

I felt her hoofs searching the pile hungrily like a Timberwolf, but she eventually stopped with a sigh. "Aw I thought one of my babies was here." She slowly walks away waiting to see if anything would come out the pile. 'That's right get away from me.' She walks out the hall and into the barracks.

'Alright I am out of here!' I slowly walked out of the pile; I turned around and shuddered at the gory scene before me. "Why… just why?" The ground was tinted pure crimson and a few body parts where left lying about. My eyes watered up a little bit but I held them in best to my abilities.

'No time for crying now Azure, it's time to leave.' I turn around and began to fly towards the entrance of the hive. I slow down as I heard the steady beating of wings approaching me. I gulp and fly faster as the beating became louder then normal Changeling wings. 'Oh no, please no.' I turned the corner and heard an audible growl.

"Found You!" My skin jumped from my body as I heard the hellish scream of the Queen. I flap my wings as fast as I can as green fire began to dance around me, threatening to swallow me whole. The left side of my body was hit by a green flash that I failed to notice.

"Damn it all!" I feel time slow down feeling the fear of death as my vision blurs. 'No got… to stay… AWAKE!' I tense every muscle in my body and turn to face the Queen. She had a devilish grin but her eyes held her surprise that I had decided to face her.

"Hahhahahahahaa!" She charges at me, putting a large column of green fire behind me. I flew above her shooting a small green bomb at her and a one to the ceiling. "Remember me Queen! I am Azure!" The bomb touched her body causing a large explosion to send me and her flying away from each other.

I hit the wall and felt the wing get knocked out of me. "I… Will… KILL YOU!" I opened my eyes and saw her charging me again. "Look up my Queen." I smiled darkly as I heard a loud beep come from the ceiling above her. "I WILL KILL YO-." The hall began to shake as the ceiling caved in, pinning her to the ground.

"Well it seems that the tides have turned to my favor." I walked up to her, smiling darkly. "RRAAGHH! LET ME UP!" I sat down in front of her and my eyes softened slightly. "Do you remember who we are to you…? We are your loyal subjects and family, so why try killing everyone who loves you." She frowned and began to be covered in her spiteful flames.

I chuckled slightly and flew backwards. "Well sorry Living Torch I gotta go." She screamed furiously before she melted with her flames, reappearing on top of the ruble. "Well looks like you got a little cocky there Mr. Explosives!" I smile while looking her over, she had a large gash in her side and was covered in bruises.

"I do not fear you my Queen and my death… it is welcomed if you can kill me that is." She glared daggers at me and screams. "I swear I'll turn you to ashes!" A large fire ball was sent rocketing towards me. "So this is it my Queen! Killing all those who love you!" I screamed with my eyes streaming tears. I focused all my magical energy into my horn putting up a large shield.

"Don't talk to me like that you insolent trash!" The fireball and my shield created large sparks as our emotions caused our powers to intensify. I heard a loud crack as a visible crack appeared on my shield. "OH DAMN!" I felt my magic being drained as the shield broke into a thousand shards, sending me flying out of the fireballs blast radius.

'I got to get out of here before she finds where I landed!' I tried to stand but collapsed spiting up blood as I went down. 'Get up!' I grunted slowly standing while trying not to pass out from the pain. I balanced myself and took several careful steps foreword before I believed I could walk normally. I rounded the corner and saw a small group of about three changelings walking towards me.

"Hey! Who are you?" The group seemed to be in a defensive formation as they closed in on me. The mare to my left stopped and looked at me with a puzzled expression. "A-Azure… Is that you?" I smiled softly and walked up to her. "Hey, little sis." Alice grabbed me by the neck, pulling me into a hug. "Azure I w-was so *hic* worried about you!" I held her tight as she cried.

"We have no time for reminiscing Alice; we need to get out of her before she finds us." The biggest of Alice's group stepped in between me and Alice. "What makes ya think we're gonna follow your orders?" My facial features turned a little darker as a frown crossed my face.

"You're kidding me right? Well I could blow your insides across the hive or send you to the Queen." He stared at me before rolling he's eyes. "Sure you could." I shrug and I perk my ears up and hear the heavy wings of the Queen. "Fine don't follow me… But just so you know, she's right around the corner." He gulps slightly as I turn away from them and head down the hallway in a full gallop.

I heard two sets of hoofs running with me after two minutes I stopped to see who was with me. "Alright so Alice and… What's your name?" He frowned slightly looking around behind us. "I'm Hugo.." I nod and do my best to try and lead us out. I hear a blood curling scream and gallop faster. "COME ON!" I bust through the entrance of, I turn to see my sister leave, but just as Hugo is about to exit, the queen tackles him… a large splash of blood lands in the door way, I tear up and pick up my sister, leading her away from the horrid hive.

A/n damn that was hard to write, and yes this is the same Azure and Alice. If you have ideas send them my way.


End file.
